The Taste Remains
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: The sequel to Sweet and Salty. Yuffie has recieved the news she has been dreading. How will she cope? Yuxel fic.


A/N: This is the sequel to another Yuxel oneshot I wrote called Sweet and Salty. It would be best to read that one first before this one! I hope you will all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The Taste Remains

Sweet and salty. It was all she had left of him. He was gone again, and by his own admission, he probably wouldn't be coming back. The thought tore her heart apart, threatening to rip her carefully constructed composure to shreds.

_C'mon. Breathe, Yuffie._

Yuffie exhaled slowly, her dark eyes closing momentarily. She knew that Reno-or Axel as he preferred to be called now- wouldn't want her to grieve and mope around. She had to keep her chin up, to keep smiling, for his sake. And who knew? Maybe he _would_ come back. He wasn't always right, after all.

She hummed softly to herself, kicking her dangling feet absently. The roof tiles were warm beneath her hands, the view of the setting sun marvelous from her perch above most of Radiant Garden. It had turned the entire sky into an art pallet, pinks and yellows and fiery reds- the exact shade of Axel's crimson locks. The ninja girl shook her head with a little sigh. Everything seemed to remind her of him lately, and though it was a bit annoying, it was also comforting in a strange way, as if he were there with her.

_Has he really been gone only three days?_

Her head turned slightly to the place next to her, as if expecting to see him there in his black coat, holding a melting ice cream in one onyx gloved hand as he watched her absently. But of course, he wasn't there. Only air, an empty space where he had once joined her.

Rising with effortless grace, Yuffie jumped catlike to the ground, starting back towards Merlin's house before it grew dark and Leon came out looking for her. Even now, the Heartless still infested the worlds, though their numbers had decreased thanks to the Keyblade Master's efforts, and it wasn't safe for anyone to go out beyond the reach of the city's defense system. Even for a trained ninja like herself.

Despite her casual, carefree skipping gate, she kept a close watch out of the corner of her eyes. Golden orbs winked at her from alleys, the Shadows appraising her, sizing her up. But, as they seemed to do lately, they avoided her. Her brow wrinkled in a frown as she watched the Heartless scurry away, wondering why it was they found attacking her unappealing. It wasn't as if she was the strongest fighter in Radiant Garden- that was a position reserved for Cloud, and when he wasn't around, it was Leon. She was capable of looking after herself, but if ganged up on by enough of them, she might be taken down. So why then were they passing up a chance for a free heart?

It had started after Axel had left once more, and she wondered if perhaps he had done something, had given her some protection she didn't know about. The Heartless did obey the Nobodies from time to time, so it was possible Axel had given orders for her to be left alone. Or maybe they just weren't interested at the moment.

Yuffie shook her head, causing her short dark hair to sway, starting off again. It didn't really matter, she supposed. One less fight for her, after all.

Her booted feet clomped cheerfully on the cobblestone streets, the lights from streetlamps glinting off her hair as darkness began to fall. She quickened her pace, knowing that Leon would reprimand her again for staying out too late if she didn't hurry. Rounding a corner, the warm glow of the lights in Merlin's snug house met her eyes, and the figure in the doorway was frowning at her as she came dashing up.

"Cutting it a bit close Yuffie." His frown spoke more words of disapproval than his voice ever could.

She paused to catch her breath, giving him her most charming smile. "I know, I know. Sorry 'bout that Squall."

His scowl deepened. "It's Leon."

A small wave of her hand dismissed the correction. "Whatever. Are you going to let me in or not?"

The man continued to glower, but moved aside, allowing her to step in. "We've been waiting for you."

"What for?" she demanded, stepping into the light and the warmth as Leon shut the door behind her, then her dark eyes fell to the slumped figure sitting at the small, round, wooden table. "Oh."

Aerith's green eyes lifted, then turned back to the boy who sat with his head in his hands. "Sora, Yuffie is here now," she told him softly, her fingers soothingly rubbing his back. "Are you ready to tell us what happened?"

Sora's head lifted slightly, enough for Yuffie to see the moisture that shimmered in his sapphire orbs. _Oh no. . ._ Concern flooded through her in waves, wondering what had happened to the Keyblade Master. Had his friends, Riku or Kairi, been harmed? Or was it something worse? She took the seat on the other side of Sora, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Sora, what is it?" she asked worriedly.

He let out a shaky breath, a hand supporting his forehead as he stared blankly down at the wooden table. "I found a way into the dark realm."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Yuffie inquired, confused.

Leon shushed her, his dark gaze on Sora. "Tell us what happened."

The boy blinked, lifting his head slightly as he met the older man's gaze momentarily. Something he saw in Leon's eyes must have given him some measure of strength, because he began to talk again. "We found a portal in Twilight Town that lead to a place between worlds, and we were ambushed by a bunch of Nobodies. This guy showed up to help us."

"Who?" Aerith's voice inquired softly.

"A member of Organization XIII," he answered bleakly. "He went rogue though, and he kept calling me Roxas."

Inside Yuffie's stomach, a horrid sick feeling was beginning and she stood up, her hands smacking against the table. "His name, Sora. What was his name?"

His oddly bright sapphire eyes met hers momentarily. "Axel," Sora whispered shakily, and his momentary composure shattered. "He put his whole being into the attack and he-"

The world swayed around her in a blur of color and she made a desperate grab for the chair to steady herself, feeling someone's hands on her shoulders as she spoke again, her voice rising desperately. "What happened to him?"

"He just faded away," Sora's voice responded hoarsely. "It was like he died, but Nobodies don't exist, so I don't know what. . ."

A heart wrenching wail broke the hushed silence, and it took a moment before Yuffie realized that the sound was coming from her lips. Her knees had given out on her and she fell to the floor, the horror and shock coursing through her body like poison. Gentle hands were on her arms, and she heard Aerith's soothing tone, but her ears didn't seem able to understand the words.

"No!" she cried out, grasping at Aerith, barely aware of the tears streaking down her face. "He isn't dead! He can't be dead!!"

Sobbing, she clung to the other woman, weeping, immune to any comfort that was offered to her. Someone was lifting her and she was carried to her room where she fell on her bed, burying her face in her pillow and gave herself over to misery.

----

It seemed impossible that the sun would ever rise again, but when her dark eyes opened the next morning it was to radiant white light streaming across the gloomy room. Eyes stinging and burning, she rolled back onto her side, clamping her pillow over her eyes, curling into a ball.

"Are you awake, Yuffie?" Aerith spoke softly from the corner, and the ninja wondered how long she had stayed here with her.

"No," she whimpered.

There was a creak as the slender woman rose from her chair and crossed the room on silent feet to sit on the bed beside the curled up girl. "Oh, sweetheart," she sighs, resting a hand on her hair. Aerith is the only person Yuffie will ever let call her sweetheart. "Sora doesn't understand; he's very upset now too. He thinks whatever is wrong with you is his fault."

"Not his fault," she whispered bleakly. "Why didn't you tell him so?"

"We tried, but he doesn't believe us." She slips down to lie beside her friend, her presence warm and comforting. "He needs to hear it from you."

"I miss him so much," Yuffie responded sadly, her eyes burning as she fights against the tears that threaten to burst forth once again. "He was gone for so long and then he comes back only to leave again for good."

The flower girl is quiet, but Yuffie knows she will understand. She always does, somehow. "You know those we care about never really leave us. As long as we keep them in our hearts, they are always there."

She snorts through her tears. "That's easier to say than it is to do."

"I know." Her fingers comb through Yuffie's short dark locks absently, smoothing and fussing the way she always does. "But do you really think that Reno- or Axel, whichever you want to call him- would want you to lie here and weep for the rest of your life?"

Yuffie hiccoughed, lying still before reluctantly rolling over to look into her friend's soft green eyes that reminded her of another's. . .

"No," she said at last. "He liked it when I was cheerful."

Aerith nodded. "Exactly. So wouldn't you want to continue on in the way he liked you best?" She sat up, resting her chin on her drawn up knees as she gazed down at the younger girl who slowly rolled into a sitting position. "Live each day for him, and you'll always have him with you in your heart."

"For him. . ."

Her eyes closed tightly as more moisture fell freely, and for a moment, she was certain that Axel was sitting beside her, tiger green eyes watching her closely.

"_You gonna be able to hold it together, Sweet?"_

"_That's a stupid thing to ask," she snapped at him, folding her arms across her chest. "How will I be alright if you aren't here?"_

_He sighed huffily, rolling his eyes. "Oh c'mon Yuf. Listen to Aerith, won't you? The girl usually knows what she's talking about. I may be toasted, but I'm not gonna abandon you again, y'know? I feel bad enough doing that once."_

_Yuffie winced, staring down. "It wasn't your fault."_

"_Maybe not, but you don't think I've beaten myself up over it every day since we've been apart? Hell, I promised you, and I couldn't keep it!" Angrily he stomped his black booted foot against the ground, causing her head to jerk up. "I. Am. Not. Leaving," he said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "Got it memorized yet?"_

_When she only stared at him blankly he sighed again, moving closer and poking her chest, just above her beating heart. "Sheesh, you never listen. I told ya to take care of my heart. Ringing any bells?"_

_She gazed at him blankly before a bit of revelation lit up inside her. "Y'mean. . ."_

"_Yeah. That whole mushy crap about people's hearts being connected? It's true." He grinned at her. "Who'd have thought?" Yuffie managed a laugh, and his emerald eyes glowed with approval. "That's my girl. I could never stand crybaby ninja brats." Yuffie swatted at him and he dodged it, chuckling. "Much better."_

_Shaking her head, Yuffie wrinkled her nose at him. "I don't know how I stand you!"_

"_Easy. You love me."_

"_Heaven knows why," she shot back._

_Smirking, the redhead leaned forward to kiss her gently. "Does it matter?" he inquired when he pulled back._

_Slightly out of breath, Yuffie shrugged. "I suppose not, as long as you love me too."_

"_Course I do. Why else would I be here?"_

Her dark eyes opened once more to see Aerith still gazing at her quietly, thoughtfully, and she took as shaky breath. "Do you really believe in all that stuff about hearts being connected, Aery?"

Her head inclined slightly. "I do."

Yuffie nodded, a few last pearly tears slipping free before she hurriedly wiped them away. "Is Sora still here?"

"Mmhmm. He didn't want to leave until he was sure you were alright."

"I better go find him then," she declared, standing up with a sigh, smoothing her wrinkled clothing. "I have a story to tell him."

Aerith rose also, a comforting hand touching her arm before the two women walked out into the hallway. As they went, Yuffie could still taste sugar and salt on her lips. Even though he was gone, the taste remained with her.


End file.
